


Magical

by AdaFeather711



Category: The School for Good and Evil - Soman Chainani
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:20:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24368749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdaFeather711/pseuds/AdaFeather711
Summary: When an Ever and a Never meet for the first time, they slowly start to believe that they can be friends, possible even more. But can a Never who's not supposed to love, and an Ever who has plenty of princes lining up to be with her find true love? All of this is revealed at the Snow Ball.
Kudos: 2
Collections: SGE Fandom Big Bang





	1. A New Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> The reason there aren't any character/relationship tags is because they are all OCs, but they go to the School for Good and Evil.

“It’s a beautiful day, isn’t it?” Noah sighs, gazing at the Good tower.

“Yeah.” I replied. Enthusiasm isn’t exactly my strong point, but I’m good at acting. I can’t ruin this for my best friend.

“Hey, Al. Why aren’t you excited?”

“I am. Really.”

I turn around and look at the castle. I can make a life out of this. I can make friends, I can have fun. I can enjoy myself.

The fairies start grabbing at my clothing, and I realize everyone is starting to walk in. Deep breaths. This will be fun.

“Oh my gosh. When I was applying, I didn’t realize the castle would be  _ this _ gorgeous!” I hear someone exclaim, and honestly, they’re right. The pearl white walls are adorned with golden columns. Crystal mirrors and windows make the light bouncing off of them look like diamonds, and the chandeliers are endless, white and gold and silver, all woven together to form an amazing masterpiece. And the floor. Mosaics create little depictions of fairy tales, all arranged to create a white swan. 

“I’m speechless.” Noah breathes, looking around.

“You just said something, therefore you can’t be speechless.”

“Shut up Alice, I’m having a moment.”

I’m about to laugh at him, when a hush falls over the hall. A beautiful, if not slightly old woman in a large ball gown gracefully walks onto a balcony I hadn’t noticed before, and starts speaking.

“Hello, students. My name is Professor Dovey, and I will be your dean here at the School for Good. If you are in need of anything, or have any questions, feel free to come ask me. While the fairies and some of the staff hand out your entrance packages, I will just go over some rules.

“First of all, you may  _ not  _ turn Princess Uma’s animal friends back into humans. They probably won’t like it, and some of them will have been animals for so long they will have forgotten how to be human. Secondly, do not consume the candied walls and furniture in Hansel’s Haven. You don’t know who has touched that candy, and it is just good manners. Thirdly, love spells and any other forbidden spells must not be cast, even after your fingerglow has been unlocked.”

“There are so many rules!” One evergirl moans, and a fairy promptly bites her shoulder. 

“Wow, she sounds annoying.” Noah whispers.

“Listen to the rules!” I hiss back, and quickly shut up when a teacher looks at me accusingly.

“These rules will be in your handbook, which comes with your student package.”

As if on cue, two fairies dressed in pink dump a bundle (basket?) of books and clothes into my hands. I pull out a pink pile of fabric, and hold it out in front of me. A victorian style pink dress unfurls in front of me, and Noah nearly bursts out laughing.

“Nice uniform.” He sniggers, until he sees his.

“You spoke too soon.” I laugh. 

“Your dorm number is enclosed in the front cover of your student handbook. You will be sharing a dorm with three other evers of the same gender. Please go to them now and meet your roommates.”

“What dorm are you in?” Noah asks me.

“Uh, 17,” I reply. “What about you?”

“22.”

“Well, see you later I guess.” I smile, and go off to find my dorm. 

***

“OMG! You’re so pretty! And you look so nice! What’s your name?” I’m bombarded with compliments and questions as soon as I walk into the room by a tall, skinny girl who has thick, brown hair. 

“Hi! My name’s Alice. What’s yours?” I reply, trying my best to be polite.

“I’m Effie, and that’s Bronwyn.” She gestures to the shy looking girl sitting on one of the beds. 

“You guys have nice names. Do you know the other girl who’s coming?”

“Nope.” Effie sighs. “I hope she’s nice, though. That would be amazing!”

Effie seems too nice and happy. Maybe she’s hiding something? No, that’s stupid. Noah keeps telling me to stop turning everything into a conspiracy. 

Right at that moment, a girl with long, blonde hair tied up into a braided bun and bright blue eyes opens the door and walks in. She’s the perfect height and size, and she already has her uniform on, which falls perfectly below her knees and the ruffles at the collar actually look good. 

“Hi! My name is Ophelia. What are yours?” She smiled, waiting for an answer. 

A silence covers the room like a blanket, until Effie speaks up.

“Hi, I’m Effie! This is Alice, and that’s Bronwyn.” She says, motioning to each of us.

“Hi.” Bronwyn murmurs.

“Sorry about her, she’s a bit shy.” I say not unkindly, though you can hear the wary undertones.. “I’m Alice.” I reach out my hand, and shake hers.

I don’t know why, but there was something off about Ophelia. She seemed like she was up to no good. But I can’t say that. No conspiracies, remember?

“Which beds are yours?” She continues, and I realize I didn’t pick one. I quickly dive for the one under the window, chucking my bags on it. “This one is mine.” I declare, lying down on the soft pink blankets.

“Ok, then. I’ll take this one.” Ophelia motions to the one closest to the door, and starts putting her uniforms into the small drawers.

I quickly get up and start putting my stuff in the drawers as well, making sure the clothes don’t get creased. As I glance outside, I see something strange. Who is that?

“How long do we have to get settled in?” I ask.

“Well, we’ve got until lunch, which starts at 12:30.” Effie beams.

“Ok. I, uh, need to go to the bathroom.” I inform the others, already halfway out of the door.

I run down the stairs, nearly tripping multiple times in my heels, and I finally get to the doors that open into the shared clearing. I look up at the balcony opposite mine, and see a girl in the Evil tower. She’s very pale, and has black and red hair that falls perfectly down her shoulders. She’s applying dark red lipstick and black eye makeup. She quickly turns around, and heads inside.

Sighing, I turn to head back to my dorm. I’ve still got forty five minutes until lunch, but there’s not much point to being out here.

“Hey! Hey you!” I hear from behind me. It’s a breathy voice, that still somehow manages to be loud. In a weird way, it’s sort of attractive.

I turn around, and it’s the girl from the balcony. I gasp, but quickly cover it up with my hand, pretending it was a cough.

“Why were you looking at me before?” she demands, staring at me with an aggravated look on her face.

“I wasn’t looking at you. I was looking at the tower.” I lie, and pretend to glance at it again, nodding with faux approval. 

“Sure you were.”

An awkward silence. “What’s your name?” I query, in a soft tone that I hope makes me sound welcoming and nice.

She hesitates for a second. “Lilith.”

“That’s a nice name. I’m Alice.” I smile at her. Another pause.

“Where are you from?” Lilith mumbles.

“Maidenvale. What about you?”

“Bloodbrook.”

“That’s a… nice place.”

“You don’t have to lie. I know it sucks. It’s where all the crappy villains come from.”

“Don’t worry, I’m sure you’ll be an awesome villain.” I reassure.

“Thanks. But by crappy, I meant all the really disgusting, vile ones, not the ones who are bad at everything they do.”

“Oh, sorry.” 

“Well, I better get going. I’ve got lunch in a bit and I still need to put my uniform on.” She nods, turns around and walks off back to her tower.

“Oh, uh, bye!” I call to her as she stalks off.

Finally satisfied with that meeting, I walk off to go get ready for lunch.


	2. The Doom Room

Alice. Alice. Alice. I keep repeating the name in my head while the wolf rambles on about rules. Honestly, I don’t really care about them. I’ll just learn them as I break them. Fairly simple. 

“Lilith!” My friend Ebony hisses at me from across the table. “Listen!”

“Why should I bother? I’m going to break the rules anyway.” I retort. “They mean nothing to me -”

“Do they now?” The dean walks up behind me, hitting her long stick against the table. “We’ll see how much you care about them when you’re hanging from your toes in a tree when you graduate. These rules are in place to keep you heathens in line. We can’t have you disobeying us. What will the stupid little Evers think about us then?” she snaps.

“They would think we’re undisciplined pigs who have a terrible dean.” I shot back.

“Doom room as soon as we’re done here!” she yells and walks back up to the front.

“You really did it this time.” Ebony whispers.

“And if you talk one more time Ebony, you will go as well!” she seethed.

***

I trudge down the halls to the Doom Room. First day here and I’m already being tortured. My mind finds its way back to Alice, that Ever from before. She didn’t seem like other Good kids. She wasn’t snarky and preppy, not thinking she was better than us just because Good always wins. Or at least, I don’t think she thinks that. I don’t know. It’s not like I’m going to see her again. The school is so big, and I doubt she’ll be in any of my classes.

Wow. Thinking about Alice really took up a lot of time, because now I’m face to face with the Doom Room door. Maybe I should just leave. I could run into the woods, never to be seen again. But how would that help? The deans would find me, and that would just result in more punishment. I could just stand here for the hour, and go back with a bit of makeup on my face, making me look bruised and hurt. But where would I find makeup? Alice might have some.

“Oh my God, you need to forget about Alice.” I say out loud. She probably doesn’t even remember me. She seems like she would be a nice friend, though.

Deep breath. In and out. Okay. I push open the door, and see a terrifying sight before me. 

The tools used for torture line the walls, racks and iron maidens scattered through the room. It’s even worse than what everyone says. I don’t even know why I’m worrying. I may be an irritating student, but I’m smart. I know man-wolves are allergic to asparagus. That’s why I brought some.

I see him sitting at a table.

“Hello Lilith.” He growls. How does he know my name? The stupid dean must have told him.

“Hi.” I mumble. “I have something for you.”

“We don’t have time for that.”

“Ok then. I’ll just be quick.” I say, and pull the asparagus out of my pocket, shoving it in his face. 

“Agh!” He yells, and I quickly run out of the room. The coward’s way out. I don’t care though. 

I sprint through the halls until his screams fade out of earshot. I climb up the steep stairs and find my room. I cautiously open the door, and let out a sigh of relief when the only person there is Ebony, reading a horror story.

“How did that go?” she smirks.

“Swimmingly.”

“Sounds wonderful. Are you in a bad mood or something? Why were you being so catty with the dean? You knew she was going to give you some form of punishment.” Ebony asks.

“Can I tell you a secret?” 

“Ooh! I love secrets!” She leans in closer.

“There’s this Ever girl-”

“Oh no. Did you already kill someone? You know that’s against the rules.”

“No, no. I didn’t kill her. I thought she was looking at me from the clearing, right?”

“Ok.”

“Yeah, and so I went down to confront her. She said she was just admiring the Evil tower. I didn’t really believe her, but Evers don’t lie, right?

“True, they don’t.” Ebony confirmed.

“We talked for a bit. She looks like a normal, annoying Ever. Blonde hair, blue eyes, tanned skin. But there was something different about the way she talked.”

“Yes, because Evers talk differently.”

“No, she’s different. Trust me.”

“Dude, you’re talking as if you have a crush on her! You know that Nevers can’t like people, especially Evers!”

“I  _ don’t _ have a crush on her.”

“BS.”

“God, you’re annoying.”

“At least I’m not attracted to Evers.”

“I’m leaving.” I snap, and stalk out of the room.

“Ugh, she’s clueless.” Ebony grunts, and goes back to reading her book.

***

God! Where can I get peace? The dean is a jerk, my only friend thinks I’m in love with an Ever, and I feel like I’m going out of my mind! Why would I like an  _ Ever? _ And we only spoke once! I guess I sort of overestimated how cool she is when I’m thinking about her  _ every waking moment. _ There’s something wrong with me.

Oh no. I know where I am. I stumble over some grass as I walk into the clearing. Even when I’m not thinking I still manage to have something to do with Alice. And speak of the devil, she’s here. Great.

“Lilith!” She grinned. “I was hoping to see you again!” She looks happy for a second, and then her face flushes when she realizes what she said.

“Hi.” I try to refrain from smiling, but it manages to come out a little. 

“You look chipper.” She says as she gets up and walks over. “How was lunch for you?”

“Uh, it went smoothly. I got sent to the Doom Room and I- yeah. Doom Room.” I didn’t want to bring up the Never liking Evers thing.

“That sounds… wonderful. How bad was it?”

“Uh, I don’t actually know. I had asparagus on me.”

Alice looks very confused. “How does that stop you from knowing how bad the torture was?”

“Oh. The man-wolf is allergic.”

“Ah, that makes sense.”

“So. We start classes tomorrow. Which ones do you have?” I ask, trying to change the topic.

“Uh, beautification, history of heroes, princess etiquette, animal communication and good deeds. What about you?”

“History of villainy, curses and death traps and some other stuff.” 

“Nice. I’m guessing you’re pretty smart.”

“Why would you say that?” I’m not smart. At least, I don’t think so.

“Only smart people would think of bringing asparagus to a toture session with the Man Wolf.”

Ok. I guess I am sort of smart. A smile spreads across my face. Why does Alice make me so happy?


End file.
